Naruto and Gohan
by Link60fly
Summary: After the defeat of Cell, Gohan was transported to the world of the ninja. With no way of getting home Gohan has to learn how to adapt in this world. Gohan x Ino Sai x OC everyone else is the same.
1. Gohan in the World of the Ninja

"Haaaah" Gohan screamed as he poured the rest of his energy into his Kamehameha at Cell which overpowered his/

"Noooo but i'm perfect!" screamed cell as his body dissipated into nothing.

Gohan had finally brought peace to his world and he fell on the ground unconscious. Unknowing to Gohan a portal opened up where Gohan lay and was pulled in to tired to resist it. He awoke in a hospital with a doctor wearing what looked like a yellow suit come in through the door.

"Oh good your awake." the doctor said putting down a clipboard on desk.

"Where am I?" questioned Gohan.

"Your in the Hidden Leaf Village's Hospital." replied the doctor coming towards Gohan.

"The Hidden Leaf Village?" questioned Gohan.

"Yes it's one of the Five Great Nations." said the doctor. "It's common knowledge around here.

"Well I'm not from around here." said Gohan

"Well I could see that seeing how your clothes where ripped and the anbu team found you outside the village badly bruised."

"Anbu?" questioned Gohan.

"Ya there the Villages Special Ninja Operations Unit." said the doctor.

"Ninja?" asked Gohan.

"Ya there all the villages' solders who basically carry out missions from babysitting to escorts to assassinations.

"Being a ninja must take serious responsibility." thought Gohan "What where they doing outside the village where they found me?"

"They were coming back from their mission the Hokage sent them on." said the doctor.

"Hokage.?" thought Gohan.

"Well it looks like your injuries healed surprisingly fast." the doctor said astounded.

"Well i'm a fast healer." Gohan said with a grin.

"Well I guess I'll take you to see the Hokage then." the doctor said. "Your clothes are in the cabinet on the side of the room." "We stitched them up for you while you were still asleep." "Please come outside when your done changing."

"Yes sir." said Gohan getting of the bed. "But before you leave how long was I asleep for?" asked Gohan.

"Well you were out for about a week." replied the Doctor.

"If I was out for a week why wasn't I wished back?" thought Gohan. "Maybe the dragon couldn't bring me back." "If thats that case then it looks like i'm stuck here." "So I guess I better get changed to meet this Hokage person then." "I hope he can answer some questions I have about this place."

* * *

A few minutes later Gohan came outside the room and followed the doctor outside the hospital and towards a giant red building in the center of the village. On they way there the doctor was explaining the different buildings around them such as the library, a ramen shop, and the School building for the ninja trainees. When they arrived they went through the front gate and up the steps towards the Hokage's office. They went around a circular room when they stopped at a door and the doctor knocked on it.

"Come in." a voice said on the other side of the door.

"Lord Hokage I've come with the patient like you asked." said the doctor turning the knob and walking in with Gohan.

"Thank you." said the Hokage. "You may leave."

The doctor bowed then left.

"Now stranger what is your name?" asked the Hokage.

"My name is Gohan nice to meet you sir." said Gohan bowing.

"No need to be formal just call Hokage or Lord Third." said the man.

"Yes Hokage." said Gohan scratching his head with his hand.

"Hm." the Hokage hummed smiling a bit. "Now can you explain to me how you came here."

"Ok but its a long story and you probably won't believe me." said Gohan.

"Try me." said the Hokage.

Gohan told the Hokage about Cell and how he fought him and about his father dying then finally about how he destroyed Cell.

"An Intresting tale." said the Hokage. "But I believe you." "Your eyes tell me the sorrow of your tale." "And from what you told me about your energy it sounds a lot like our chakra."

"Chakra?" questioned Gohan.

"Yes its what we use for jutsus or other words special techniques like walking on water or walking up trees." said the Hokage.

"Interesting." said Gohan.

"Well since I know what you can do how about joining our ninja's and become a shinobi of the Leaf Village." said the Hokage.

"I like your offer Lord Third but I afraid that I will have to decline." said Gohan.

"Why is that?" asked the Hokage.

"Well I mean I'll probably be wished back home with the dragon balls soon

"But to be a ninja you have to graduate from the academy." said the Hokage

"You mean I get to go to school that's so cool." replied Gohan with a smile.

"I take it you've never been to a school." inquired the Hokage.

"Ya my mom has been homeschooling me my entire life." said Gohan.

"Well i'm glad your excited." said the Hokage. "And since your skills are already impressive I''ll move you up to the graduates."

"I guess thats cool." said Gohan.

"Well I'll tell the sensei you'll be joining there group." said the Hokage.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." said Gohan

"And since I doubt you have a home here, I'll have you room with one of your classmates." said the Hokage.

"Oh no I can't possibly be a bother to someone else." said Gohan.

"Don't worry about that I'm sure he'll like some company." said the Hokage.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan

"When Naruto was just a baby a demon known as the nine tailed fox appeared and attacked our village." the Hokage said. "The Fourth Hokage knew the only way to stop it was to seal the creature in a newborn baby." "That baby was Naruto and because of that the villagers hate Naruto and he doesn't have friends because of that."

"But it wasn't Naruto's fault the demon was sealed in him." said Gohan.

"I agree so thats why I have watched over him." said the Hokage.

"Alright I'll be his roommate and his friend." said Gohan with a thumbs up.

"Im glad i'll send someone to fetch him." said the Hokage as he got off his chair and walked out through the door.

"I guess I'll wait her till he returns."

A few moments later the Hokage returned with a boy with yellow hair and whiskers wearing goggles and an orange jumpsuit and was a about a head taller than him.

"So what you call me here for gramps?" asked Naruto

"Well since this nice young gentleman is not from around I arranged for him to be your roommate." said the Hokage going back to his desk.

Naruto turned to look at the boy and sized him up. For a moment there was silence but then Naruto grinned.

"That's fine I don't mind." said Naruto.

"Great I hope you to will be good friends." said the Hokage.

"Well whats your name stranger." asked Naruto. as they exited the Hokage's building.

"Oh my name is Gohan." replied Gohan.


	2. The Ninja Acadamy

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter. I really enjoy it when people actually review lol. anyways about the questions that were asked**

 **Will Goku be in the story?**

 _Can't say anything right now it's a surprise._

 **Is Gohan going to be on Ino's team.**

 _That is a possibility but I'm leaning towards the cliche Gohan joins team 7. But thats not saying that I'm not open to the idea. If you guys can give me some ideas for Gohan joining team 10 (Asuma's team) then I would be glad to hear them._

 **Now on to the story.**

* * *

On the way to Naruto's house Naruto got curious about Gohan.

"So Gohan what sort of Jutsu's do you know." asked Naruto.

"Umm well if you're talking about my abilities then a lot." responded Gohan.

"Really?" asked Naruto not convinced.

"Ya let me show you." said Gohan hovering off the ground by a few centimeters.

"That's so cool." said Naruto."

"Thanks Naruto." said Gohan descending back down.

"Can you teach me?" asked Naruto

"Sure but maybe later Im starving." said Gohan.

"Well I guess I could treat you too." said a voice on from behind them.

"ERUKA-SENSIE." shouted Naruto as he turned around.

"Hi there my names Eruka." said Eruka as he waved to Gohan.

"Nice to meet you my name is Gohan." said Gohan reaching out his hand.

Eruka shook Gohan's hand and they went to Naruto's favorite place to be,

"Ichiraku Raman shop your the best Eruka-sensie." said Naruto scarfing down his food along with Gohan.

"So Gohan I hear your starting at the academy tomorrow." said Eruka.

"Ya." said Gohan putting down his bowl.

"Wait your gonna be in my class?" asked Naruto.

"Ya." said Gohan ordering another bowl.

As it finally got dark and after about 20 bowls of Ramen (a combination of Naruto's 7 bowls and Gohan's 13 bowls) Gohan and Naruto waved good buy to an Eruka who was in tears over all the money he lost headed home.

"So this is my apartment." said Naruto as he sat on his bed. "Over there is a door to the bathroom." he said pointing to the door near his drawer. "And over there leads to the kitchen." said he said pointing to the door next too him. "You'll have to sleep on the floor though since i don't have anywhere else for you to sleep."

"It's fine I used to sleep in the woods when I was little so it won't be a problem." said Gohan.

"Here since I don't have anywhere for you to sleep I'll lend you some pajama's to sleep in." said Naruto getting a spare set of pajamas from his dresser.

"You don't have to do that." said Gohan

"No I have too since where friends now right." said Naruto getting back in his bed.

"Ya where friends." said Gohan putting on the pajamas. "There a little big though." he said scratching the back of his head while grinning.

They both laughed and said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning both Gohan and Naruto got dressed and started eating breakfast which included mean s only ramen. After they finished eating they headed towards the academy building.

"All my Ramen gone." said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Heh Heh sorry Naruto." said Gohan"Anyways man I'm so excited for school." said Gohan. "I've never been to one before."

"You've never been to a school before Gohan?" asked Naruto

"No my mom had homeschooled me until I came here." said Gohan.

"Oh." said Naruto.

They reached the academy just in time as Eruka-sensie walked in.

"Now class today we have a new student." said Eruka. "Gohan would you please come to the front of the class." Eruka asked.

Gohan did as he was told and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello my name is Gohan." said Gohan as he bowed.

"Sensie the graduation test is tomorrow how can we get a new student so late." said a blond haired girl on the middle row of seats.

"Well Gohan here is a special case so I have complete faith in his abilities." replied Eruka "Gohan you can sit over there next to Naruto."

"Thanks Eruka-sensie." said Gohan as he ran up the steps to the row Naruto was at.

"So now that thats done we are going to review for the exam." said Eruka. "Now who can tell me what chakra is?" asked Eruka to the class.

"Its the combination of spiritual energy and physical energy." replied a girl with pink hair.

"Correct." said Eruka.

The day continued as Eruka asked questions and getting answers until he dismissed the class.

"So Gohan do you know the Transformation or Clone Jutsus?" asked Naruto as he and Gohan exited the academy building.

"No so I was going to head to library to read up on it." said Gohan. "Speaking of which I'll meet you at home." said Gohan running off.

"Hmm guess I'll go buy some ramen from Ichiraku Ramen then." said Naruto putting his hands behind his back and walking off.

* * *

Gohan went to the library and read up on all of the different kind of hand signs, jutsus,and curse marks as well as the history of the Hidden Leaf Village and everything else in the library.

"Wow that was really interesting." said Gohan putting away History of Cuse Marks. "Huh its already 10 I better hurry back to Naruto."

Gohan left the library and ran back to Naruto's Apartment. As he got to the door he opened it quietly not to wake up Naruto who was snoring on his bed. Gohan then took a shower and changed into his pajamas. In the morning him and Gohan left to the academy.

"Hey Gohan what took you so long to get home?" asked Naruto.

"Oh sorry I was reading up on the different jutsus and stuff." said Gohan scratching the back of his head with a laugh.

"Boy if you spent so much time there then you must really like books." said Naruto.

"Well it's more like I like learning." said Gohan.

They arrived at the academy and took their seats.


	3. The Graduation Exams

**A/N Hey guys so I got some reviews on what team to put Gohan (It was uninanamus(means everyone wanted it)) so you will see Now the team. Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the delay of this chapter.**

The too boys took their seats and waited for Eruka to take roll for the class and to commence the graduation exam. After Eruka finished roll he called the students by name until he called Gohan's name.

"Wish me luck." said Gohan going into the graduation room.

"Alright Gohan show us your transformation jutsu and then your clone jutsu." said Eruka sitting behind the desk.

"Alright here goes TRANSFORM." said Gohan." when the smoke cleared stood a perfect replica of a dog. "Woof." Gohan said laughing as he turned back to normal.

"Amazing Gohan we were expecting a human transformation not a species transformation thats usually for the higher Genin.

"Heh and here is my clone jutsu." said Gohan. "CLONE JUTSU." When Gohan finished the jutsu the whole room was filled with cloned Gohans. ( **AN/ This is the clone jutsu and not the shadow clone jutsu just so no ones confused).**

"Amazing Gohan thats a lot of clones."

"Very Impressive indeed." said a man sitting next Eruka.

"Oh sorry Mizuki." apologized Eruka. "This is my good friend Mizuki." Eruka said pointing to his friend. "Anyways Gohan your jutsus were amazing here take a headband."

Gohan took the headband and tied it around his head and walked out.

A few minutes later Naruto's name was called.

"Do your best Naruto." said Gohan.

"I'll pass this test so we can be on the same team ok Gohan Believe it." said Naruto given him a thumbs up and walked into the room.

After everyone was examed the day was done and the graduation ceremony would begin in about a week and everyone was happy except for a certain blond haired boy.

"Hey Naruto finally found you." said Gohan. landing down by a red swing set. "I'm sorry you didn't pass the Graduation Exam.

"It's nothing to worry about Gohan this is my third time not passing so whats another few weeks in the academy huh." said Naruto looking down "Never mind just go home I want to be alone."

"Come on Naruto lets go eat some ramen at your house I'm pretty sure it will cheer you up." said Gohan trying to persuade Naruto into not sulking.

"I said I want to be alone Gohan!" snapped Naruto. Naruto relizing what he did apologized to Gohan and stayed on the sing with Gohan sitting down next to him.

A few hours later both Naruto and Gohan were walking down a road to Naruto's House when suddenly Mizuki came out of a tree.

"Hey Naruto and Gohan what are you too doing out so late?" questioned Mizuki.

"Oh Mizuki-Sensie me and Gohan were walking back to my apartment." said Naruto.

"Oh is that so mind if I join you guys?" asked Mizuki.

"Sure I don't see anything wrong with that, but what about you Gohan?" asked Naruto

"Hm why would Mizuki-Sensie want to walk us home it seems so sudden." thought Gohan. "Oh ya sure." said Gohan.

"They walked home and Gohan went a head an took a shower. A few minutes later Gohan comes out and sees that Naruto isn't in the house.

"That's weird where did he go." thought Gohan.

"Did Mizuki take him." thought Gohan. "I'll sense for him." "Found him."

Gohan left the house and went into the forest Naruto was. When he got there he saw Naruto sitting down with a scroll.

"Naruto what are you doing with that scroll and why are in the forest?" asked Gohan

"Well Mizuki-Sensie said that if I take this scroll and learn a jutsu from it then Eruka-Sensie would pass me." said Naruto. "And I came here to train so that I could Surprise Eruka-Sensie.

"But where did you get it from though?" questioned Gohan.

"The Third Hokage's office." replied Naruto going back to look at the scroll.

"Naruto you can't steal stuff thats wrong." said Gohan

"Come on Gohan I need to learn a jutsu from this to graduate from the academy." said Naruto looking up at Gohan.

"Fine at least let me see what your learning." said Gohan looking sitting down next to Naruto.

A few hours later Eruka came by the forrest and saw Naruto and Gohan looking at the scroll.

"Finally found you Naruto." said Eruka coming out of a tree.

"Oh hey Eruka-Sensie let me show my new jutsu." said Naruto standing up.

"His whole body is bruised and cut what kind of jutsu did he learn." thought Eruka. "Oh Gohan you were with him too." said Eruka.

"Ya I was helping him practice the jutsu to surprise you." said Gohan.

As Gohan finished his sentence a barrage of kunai flew from a tree behind Eruka but Gohan was fast and caught all the kunai.

"Impressive Gohan I didn't expect you to be here the demon brat." said the figure in the tree.

"Mizuki what are you doing here and why attack us?" questioned Eruka.

"Well how do you think Naruto knew about this place and the scroll." said Mizuki still in the tree.

After Mizuki finished his sentence he threw a gigantic shruiken at Naruto but Gohan went in front of Naruto and caught the shruiken in his hand.

"Gohan how did you." both Naruto and Eruka said surprised at Gohan's strength.

"A long story." said Gohan facing Mizuki and throwing the shruiken to his side.

"Damn kids good." thought Mizuki irritated.

"Hey Naruto ever wonder why the villagers hate you?" asked Mizuki.

"Mizuki stop he's not supposed to know!" shouted Eruka.

"Stop Mizuki you know its forbidden in the village." said Gohan still looking in Mizuki's direction.

"Shut up outsider what do you know." said Mizuki with a grin.

"What's forbidden." said Naruto angrily.

"Well since you insist about 12 years ago a nine tailed fox appeared and started destroying the village it even killed Eruka's parents." started Muziki.

"Enough Mizuki." shouted Eruka getting a kunia out of his pouch.

"Well the demons power was so great, The Fourth Hokage had to seal the fox in a baby's body killing The Fourth Hokage." continued Mizuki. "That baby was you Naruto." Mizuki said pulling out a shruiken and before he got to throw them Gohan punched Mizuki in the face causing him to knock out and Gohan carried him back down to the ground.

"Listen Naruto your not the Nine Tailed Fox your my friend." said Gohan smilling.

"Ya same here Naruto." said Eruka also smiling.

"Oh ya I gotta show you my new jutsu." said Naruto performing a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." said Naruto summoning a bunch of clones.

"Heh thats pretty cool Naruto here close you eyes." said Eruka.

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes as Eruka pulled of his head band and wrapped it around Naruto's forehead.

"Congradulations Naruto you pass." said Eruka as he was tackled to the ground by Naruto with tears of joy in his eyes as his clones disappered and Gohan smiled.

A day later both Gohan and Naruto took their Ninja ID photos (Gohan took them normally while Naruto took it in white paint.) and they were eating ramen at Naruto's House when a man with what looked like a cat mask on his face appeared on Naruto's Balcony.

"Naruto the Hokage summons you." said the man.

"Oh ok I'll be right there." Naruto said as he threw away his Ramen cup and headed towards the balcony. "See you later Gohan." said Naruto as he left with the man.

"See ya." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan." said a voice.

Startled Gohan fell out of his chair and hit his head on the floor.

"Ow." said Gohan getting up.

"Hehe sorry about that Gohan." said the voice.

"Dad?" questioned Gohan.

"Ya it's me I'm talking to you through King Kia like I did when you were fighting Cell." said Goku. "Anyways King Kia had to call in a few favors for me to find you."

"And don't forget it." said a grumpy voice. "So as it turns out Gohan your in a different dimension alternate from your own.

"If thats the case why are you able to talk to me King Kia?" asked Gohan.

"Have you forgotten what your talking to!" shouted an irritated King Kia. "I'm a Kia I just had to find the right coordinates!"

"Heheh sorry King Kia." said Gohan. "Anyways why haven't I been wished back yet?" asked Gohan.

"Well neither the Earth Dragon Balls or the Namekian Dragon Balls are powerful enough." said King Kia. "You'll have to find the source that brought you there in the first place."

"Oh I see, well alright I'll find a way home, but King Kia can you do me a favor and tell my mom not to worry about me, and tell her I'm going to a school so that should not make her as mad." said Gohan.

"Fine but you'll owe me one." said King Kia.

"Don't worry Gohan I believe in you and be careful." said Goku.

"Thanks dad." said Gohan.

Gohan stood the rest of the day walking around the village and then smelled something nice and followed the scent. He came across a little flower shop and decided to enter it. When he entered the sound of a bell chimed signaling someone came in.

"Coming!" shouted a voice from the back door of the shop.

"Hello and welcome to Yamanaka Flowers how may I help you." said a girl with yellow hair. "Oh hey Gohan."

"Oh hello, sorry I don't know your name but I remember you from class." said Gohan

"Oh right my name is Ino Yamanaka." said Ino.

"And my name is Gohan but you already knew that." said Gohan reaching out a hand. Him and Ino shook hands.

"So are you going to buy any flowers?" asked Ino.

"Oh no I don't have any money." said Gohan.

"Oh here then." said Ino handing him a yellow dandelion.

"Oh are you sure?" asked Gohan taking the flower.

"Im sure." Ino said with a smile.

"Well thank you Ino." said Gohan walking out of the store.

"What a nice guy." thought Ino as she put her head on her hand on the counter.

Gohan walked back to Naruto's house and got an empty ramen cup and filled it with water and put the flower in it.

"What a nice flower its a shame to put it in something so cheap." thought Gohan.

A few minutes later Naruto came home with an annoyed face on him.

"What happened Naruto?" asked Gohan.

"Well the old man called me in and said my ID was wrong and was going to force me to retake it, but then a little runt came in with some weird guy wearing glasses and challenged the Hokage and failed laughably so I used my Sexy Jutsu an got away, after that the runt who failed started following me and begging me to teach him the Sexy Jutsu and so I tried to teach him but he failed at that to but after that we took a break and then the glasses guy came and tried to take the runt but me and the runt used the Sexy Jutsu and the glasses guy knocked out from that. said Naruto.

"Sounds eventful." said Gohan.

"Hey whats that flower doing in an empty ramen cup." asked Naruto pointing to it.

"Oh Ino from our class gave it to me when I visited her family's flower shop. said Gohan.

"Lucky the only thing I get from there is the boot." said Naruto.

"Well it's getting late we should bathe and sleep tomorrow is the day we get assigned teams." said Gohan.

"Ya lets go to bed and hopefully where on the same team." said Naruto with a smile

They both bathed and got in their pajamas and went to bed.

 **A/N Well that took 2 weeks sorry for the late update I have a project I'm working on and then there was a power outage so I had to wright some of it over. Also 2 questions for you guys do you want this to be a Gohan point of view story only (Like I've been doing.) or focus on other characters like Naruto or Choji or whatever. Also do you want Gohan to introduce him as Son Gohan or just Gohan tell me in the reviews. Anyways see you guys next time and see what team Gohan's going to be in."**


	4. Gohan's Teammates

**A/N Ok so I got some suggestions and a review for me to keep to Gohan's POV (Point of View) so that's what I'll do and for the suggestion is what I'll use in either this or next chapter so here we go.**

Gohan woke up with a stretch and did his morning routine of brushing his teeth, showering, and eating Ramen with Naruto before heading out to the academy.

"Man I'm so excited to see what team I'm on." said Naruto "I hope its with Sakura." he said started to drool.

"Gee Naruto you sure do like Sakura." said Gohan smiling.

They made there way to the academy and took there seats as usual next to Saskue with Gohan in the middle, until a girl with pink hair came by there seats.

"Hey excuse me could you move I wanna sit there." said the girl.

"Oh sure I don't mind." said Gohan as he got up.

"Ya Gohan it's obvous she wants to sit next to me." said Naruto.

"Not you idiot Saskue." said Sakura as she punched Naruto on the top of his head as she took her seat.

As Gohan got up he heard someone call his name a few rows behind his. He turned around and saw Ino pointing to a seat next to her.

"Oh hey Ino thanks for letting me sit here." said Gohan smiling as he sat down next to her.

"Oh a no problem." she said. "Nice it seems its just me and Gohan here and since I guess forehead doesn't seem interested in him so double points!" she thought in her head.

As she was lost in her thoughts Gohan noticed a pretty weird scene. Ino noticed what he was looking at and was shocked. There Naruto was kissing Saskue.

"Naruto what do you think your doing!" shouted Sakura as she punched Naruto.

"Ow Sakura it was an accident." said Naruto. "Man I hate that guy." thought Naruto angrily.

"Ok everyone in your seats its time to announce the teams you'll be assigned to but because of an uneven number of students one team will have 4 genin instead of 3." said Eruka as he walked in the class and got out a clip bored.

"Ok so team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki (Naruto stood up with glee while Sakura sunk he head.), and Saskue Uchiha (Sakura stood up with glee while Naruto's head sunk.).

"Ok team 8 will be-." started Eruka but Naruto cut him off.

"Hey Eruka-sensie why am I paired up with Saskue and not Gohan!" shouted Naruto angrily.

"Both Gohan and Saskue scored the highest on there tests and you Naruto scored the lowest its for balancing and besides Gohan was needed to balance out another team.

This bummed Naruto out but waited until the teams where set.

"And finally team 10 Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Gohan." said Eruka.

"Yes I get Gohan on my team." thought Ino.

"So this Gohan here scored highest on the tests and is on my team wonder if he can beat me at shogi." thought Shikamaru.

"Man I wonder what I'm going to eat today." thought Choji.

"Ok your Jonin-sensie will come collect you in a few minutes." said Eruka-sensie as he left the class.

A few minutes later most of the genin left with there sense until a few remained.

"Ok where's team 10." said a man with a cigarette in his mouth walking into the class.

"Thats us!" shouted Ino as she and the rest of her squad followed the man to the training room of the acadamy.

The sat down on a bench.

"Ok well hello there my name is Asuma Sarutobi and from now on I'm the leader of squad 10." he said blowing smoke towards the four genin in front of him. "Well I'm gonna let you know to be ready for the hard training I'm going to put you through." "Oh." he said noticing that they had tears in there eyes. "What's with the tears I've only barely threatened you."

"It's the smoke it's burning our eyes." said Shikamaru.

"Oh sorry." Asuma said.

He took them to a barbecue shop in the village to get to know them.

"Whoa slow done you two." said Asuma watching Gohan and Choji scarf down there food.

"I refuse to be out done by anyone from now on were food rivals." said Choji at Gohan as he kept eating.

"Heh heh sure Choji." replied Gohan.

"Ya know if you didn't want to spend money you could've not taken us here." said Shikamaru.

"Well it's not about the money it's just that if those two keep eating like this there gonna get fat-" said Asuma getting cut off.

"Don't use the f word in front of Choji." said Shikamaru covering Asuma's mouth.

"What was he about to say Shikamaru." said Choji angrily.

"Whoa a well he said if your fa famished then you should order the deluxe meal ya." responded Shikamaru.

"OHH DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT SENSIE!" said an excited Choji ordering 2 deluxe meals

"Whoa a hold on a." started Asuma looking down at his wallet.

"Man I'm stuffed." said both Gohan and Choji as Asuma was bowing to the owner of the restaurant.

"I never thought I would meet someone who could keep up with me at eating except for my dad." said a surprised Gohan.

"Ya same here Gohan, but next time it won't end in a tie I'll win." said Choji.

"Man I thought Gohan was cute and smart but after seeing this I might change my mind." thought Ino.

"Well I'll see you bright and early tomorrow guys for a mission at the front of the village gate at 8 am don't be late." said Asuma leaving the crowd.

"What a drag I hate getting up early." said Shikamaru.

"Ya me too I like sleeping in but I guess it can't be helped." said Ino.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Gohan running off.

"Hey Naruto I'm home." said Gohan walking in Naruto's room.

"Oh hey Gohan where were you?" asked Naruto.

"Oh my team leader Asuma-sensei treated my team to barbecue." said Gohan

"What you were treated to dinner by your sensei thats so not fair." said Naruto crossing his arms mad.

"How was your team?" Gohan asked.

"Well I have Saskue yuk and pretty Sakura and also Kakshi-sensie but I don't know much about him though." Naruto said.

"Well I guess you have a pretty good team then." said Gohan.

"Ha Ha laugh it up Gohan anyways I'm gonna practice for my early training with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow so I'm gonna be up for a while." said Naruto.

"That's fine." said Gohan going to get ready for bed.

Gohan went to bed while Naruto practiced for a while before going to bed as well.


	5. Gohan's First Mission: Part One

**Hey guys I'm back with a another chapter and I'm glad I have a few followers on the story so thank you, Lets begin.**

Gohan got up at the same time as Naruto and ate while Naruto got changed.

"So Naruto why are you skipping breakfast you never skip breakfast?" asked Gohan.

"Well Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat anything or else we might puke." explained Naruto.

As soon as Naruto finished changing he left the apartment telling Gohan by as he left.

"I guess I'll get ready to I have about fifteen minutes before I meet with my team." thought Gohan throwing away his Ramen bowl and getting dressed.

He left the apartment with five minutes to spare and got to the gate.

"Hey Gohan!" shouted Ino running towards him.

"Hey Ino." said Gohan as she stopped in front of him.

"Did you see Shikamaru or Choji on the way here?" asked Gohan.

"No I haven't and by the look of things you haven't either." said Ino. "Man where are they." said Ino.

"Here we are." said Choji as he walked with Shikamaru.

"What took you guys so long!" said an annoyed Ino.

"Sorry Shikamaru just woke up about a few minutes ago and took forever to get changed." said Choji.

"Man what a drag I didn't even want to leave my house." said Shikamaru.

"Glad everyone could make it." said a voice on top of the gates.

"Asuma-sensei what job are we doing?" asked Gohan as Asuma jumped off the gates.

"Well I want to see what you guys can do so I got us a B rank mission capture a rouge ninja." said Asuma.

"Your kidding right?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do I look like I'm kidding." said Asuma jokingly.

"But sensei we're fresh out of the academy and not even chunin." said Ino.

"Don't worry Ino nothing will happen to you I promise." said Gohan putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate the thought Gohan but I doubt your strong enough to take on a higher rank ninja." said Ino.

"Don't worry guys I'll make sure things don't get out of hand." said Asuma.

They left the village after that and came across a clearing in the forrest.

"Ok lets take a little break guys and I want you to tell me you can do." said Asuma. "How about you first Gohsn."

"Ok I'm able to power up to a greater state of power." said Gohan.

"Well Gohan mind to show us?" asked Asuma.

"Sure here I go." said Gohan standing up.

As he got up he powered up to his super sayain form.

"This kid's Chakra its, off the charts." thought Asuma. "Interesting Gohan." said Asuma. "Ok Ino what can you do?" asked Asuma.

"Well I can take control of someone's body for a short while." said Ino.

"Great what can you do Choji?" Asuma asked.

"Well I'm able to expand to a ball and roll around." said Choji.

"Amazing and what can you do Shikamaru?" asked Asuma.

"Well I can control someone's actions by combing my shadow with my foes but it's such a drag." said Shikamaru.

"Great Shikamaru." said Asuma. "Well now thats over lets hit the roa-." started Asuma before a kunie stuck his head.


	6. Gohan's First Mission: Part Two

**Ok before you guys read please go and reread chapters 4 and 5 because I gave them a major change (Not switching Gohan he's still on team 10) but something else so please go reread those chapters then come back thank you. if your new to the story (as in started reading after March 2nd) then your good. No on with the story.**

Asuma's body fell to the ground lifeless.

"Guys!" shouted Gohan as he turned around to see all his other comrades with kunie's in there heads and there lifeless eyes and bodies on the floor. "No this can't be happening!" "Wait come down Gohan this is most likely a genjutsu."

Gohan made a hand sign and shouted release.

"Ugh." said Gohan getting up to see a ninja covered in black clothing running towards Ino's body. "Oh no you don't." said Gohan appearing in front of Ino's body and grabbing the Ninja's hand.

"Impressive you broke the Genjutsu." the rouge ninja said.

"The voice is mature but still feminine and by the looks of her stature she could be no taller than 5'5 so its probably a woman" thought Gohan.

"Sensei we're here." said a voice coming from the tree behind them.

What appeared were three small ninjas and a small dog on top of one of them.

"There stature is taller then me but around Choji's height and they referred to this one as sensei so there probably genin. thought Gohan.

"Think you can mess with our sensei rouge." said the genin with the dog on his head.

"That's right." said another one.

"Ya.. Ya." said the last one.

"Hm so the one with the dog is hot headed a boy, the one with black glasses seems calm a boy, and the other one seems timid so most likely it's female." thought Gohan. "And apparently they think I'm a rouge ninja." "Another thing why are they dressed in all black unless they're trying to hide their identity." "I guess rouge's need to hide their identity so there not seen but dressing in all black would make them suspicius unless they are hiding thier identity so I don't recognize them." "Wait a minute where's Asuma sensei?!"

Gohan looked to the side of him to see Asuma missing.

"Let her go!" shouted the boy with the dog running towards Gohan. "Fang over Fang!" he shouted transforming his dog into a replica of him and spinning around fast.

"Intresting jutsu." said Gohan putting his hand in front of him stopping the blow.

"No way he stopped it with his bare hand. said the boy with the dog.

"My turn." said the other boy as he raised his hand and bugs started coming out of it.

"So the legend was true, a clan that houses insects in there body from the leaf." thought Gohan.

Gohan saw the bugs coming and let them attach to him before flaring his aura making the bugs scatter from him and knocking the sensei away from him as well.

"He made my insects run just by flaring his chakra." said the boy.

"That just leaves the girls move set." thought Gohan.

"No way shino's bugs and kiba's attack both don't work what am I gonna do." thought the girl.

"A surpass attack huh." said Gohan turning around kicking the sensei away that was running towards him into a tree knocking her out. "Oh no I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock you out." said Gohan.

"No I must be brave if I'm going to impress Naruto." the girl thought as she started running towards Gohan.

"So the last member of the squads attacking lets see what she does." thought Gohan "Wait those eyes I can't let her touch me." he thought as he backed away before she touched him. "So a hyuga huh." said Gohan to the girl.

"So that's why he backed away from me before I could hit, he must know of the gentle fist." the girl thought.

"Enough." said a voice in a tree.

Gohan looked up too see Asuma jump down from a tree.

"Asuma-sensei." Gohan said relieved.

"That was some amazing skill Gohan." said Asuma putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Another one huh." said the boy with the dog getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh right Kurenai drop the illusion on the kids." said Asuma.

"The ninja that attempted to kill Ino hoped out of the tree that Asuma was on and did a hand sign and everyone Gohan's team woke up and the ninja's that gohan was fighting turned out to be Kiba, Shino, and Hinata from the acadamy.

"Wait the person we were fighting was Gohan." said a shocked Kiba.

"Yes I put you guys under an illusion that this was a rouge ninja just like I did for Gohan's team and this was to evalute my teams battle techniques and frankly I'm impressed with you guys." said Kureni.

"But why did you put my team under a genjutsu?" asked Gohan.

"Well it was to see who was able to recognize and break a genjutsu." said Kureni. "But after I did it I saw you waking up and new this was a chance for me and Asuma to see how you are in battle.

"Ugh my head." said Ino. "Wait whats going on and where's Saskue." she said looking around.

"There's no Saskue Ino it was a genjutsu." said Gohan.

"Man I knew it was to good to be true." said Ino.

"Heh heh." said Gohan chuckling.

"Hey whats so funny." said Ino getting mad.

"Oh nothing its just that your blushing." said Gohan

"Heyy." said Ino blushing more.

"So who wants to wake up Choji and Shikamaru.," said Asuma watching Choji drool in his sleep and Shikamaru just laying on his side.

"No let them sleep I'll carry him back to the village." said Gohan picking up Choji with one arm and shikamaru with the other.

"No way he can pick up Choji and Shikamaru at the same time how strong is he." thought Ino. "Wait what happened to the rouge ninja mission were supposed to be on?" questioned Ino.

"I'll explain on the way back to the village." said Asuma.

 **A/N Finally done after about a week of writing here's the next chapter. Anyways guys I have a poll on my page on wither Gohan should be in the chunin exams with Naruto or during the 2 year gap. And in case your wondering why its because I'm reading the manga right now and it said that only teams of 3 could enter so should I bend the rules or keep them remeber to vote on the page and review see you guys later.**


	7. Aftermath of the Excersise

**A/N Ok so I made one major change to last chapter and that is Shikamaru doesn't know how to break genjutsu yet and will learn it later on and some minor word change and added a sentence that will be mentioned in this chapter so go reread chapter 6 and 5 if you want. Only go back if you started reading before 3/12. So sorry about not posting a new chapter I've been brain storming new ideas so he is one now please enjoy.**

Gohan made it back to the village with both Choji and Shikamaru on his shoulders and then released the Genjutsu on them.

"Ugh what a drag I was having the best dream but you just had to wake me up." said Shikamaru.

"Huh what happened the last thing I remember was being in the forrest." said Choji.

"You were both under a Genjutsu so Gohan here released it on you both." said Asuma.

"Wait what about the mission we were on?" asked Choji.

Asuma explained the exercise to them and then dismissed them for the day. After being dismissed from his sensei Gohan walked around town before bumping into Naruto.

"Hey Naruto how was your exercise with Kakashi-sensei?" asked Gohan.

"Oh it was fine he taught us how to be a team and the most important rule of the shinobi world." said Naruto.

"Oh what was it?" asked Gohan.

"It was the shinobi who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse then trash." said Naruto. "And I'm gonna stay by my friends including you Gohan believe it.

"Heh ya same here Naruto." said Gohan. "Well I'll meet you at home Naruto I'm going to head to the libray I heared they got some new books."

"Oh by the way Gohan are the clothes your wearing now good or do you want new ones?" asked Naruto. ( **A/N forgot to put in a few chapters back but Gohan is wearing the same clothes as Naruto since the first day Gohan entered the acadamy hence why Ino doubted his abilities 2 chapters ago it covered his muscles.)**

 **FLASHBACK**

A few moments after team 10 left the village to go on the "mission" Ino questioned Gohan's attire.

"Hey Gohan why do you wear the same clothes as Naruto." asked Ino.

"Well the clothes I was used to wearing weren't suitable for the acadamy so Naruto lent me his clothes." said Gohan.

"But why did Naruto lend you his clothes I mean your parents should have bought you some suitable ones." said Ino.

"Well-" Gohan started." "If I tell her that I'm not from this world she'll think I'm crazy or joking I'll have to lie." thought Gohan. "Well my parents died a week before I went into the acadamy. They were leaf ninja but they liked to travel so I was born on the road learning how to fight and read and stuff. I guess you could say I was home schooled so I never was in the village because of traveling. But on the day my family and I were finally going back to the village some bad ninja came and tried to take their money and goods but my mom and dad were strong and beat them up but the leader of the ninja came and killed them and then he beat me up and left me infront of the village where the anbu black ops found me and sent me to the hospital were I healed. After I healed I talked with the hokage and explained to him what happend so he arranged for me to live with Naruto and then I entered the acadamy into your class. And that brings us here." said Gohan to Ino.

"Oh I'm sorry about what happened." said Ino.

"Huh its ok you didn't know." said Gohan with a smile.

"Hurry up you too where almost to the forrest." said Asuma.

"Coming." Both Ino and Gohan said.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Oh the clothes are fine Naruto." said Gohan.

"Well that's good any ways I'm heading to Ichiraku's for Ramen see ya." Naruto said as he ran towards the Ramen Shop.

"Ya see you later." said Gohan.

A few minutes later Gohan was at the library and was reaching for a book that was also grabbed by someone.

"Oh sorry I heard this was a new book and I had to read it." said a voice next to Gohan.

"Oh no worrys I'll come back later." said Gohan letting go off the book.

He turned around and saw that it was the pink haired girl from his class.

"Thanks." the girl said sitting down at a table.

"Hey your from the academy right." said Gohan.

"Oh ya hey your the new kid from the academy Gohan right." said the girl.

"Ya." said Gohan.

"My names Sakura." said Sakura.

After Sakura introduced her self both Gohan and Sakura chatted for a bit before Gohan got up from his seat preparing to leave before getting a question from Sakura.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you why are you wearing Naruto's clothes?" Sakura asked.

Gohan retold his lie and after condolences from Sakura Gohan left the Library and headed home.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"So sensei tell us the plan again." said Gohan through a radio on his ear.

"Were looking for a missing dog named Jay it's a brown furred chihuahua and has a piercing on its left ear." said Asuma through a radio on his ear.

"What a drag the owners should learn how to control their dog." said Shikamaru through a radio on his ear.

"Anything Choji?" asked Ino from the radio on her ear.

"*Munch* *Munch*" came the sound from Choji's radio.

"Ugh". said Ino's voice. "Choji we have to look for a dog not stuff our face with chips."

"Uh correction there barbecue chips." said Choji.

"Come on guys lets all get along." said a happy Gohan through the radio. "So this is what it's like to have friends my age." thought Gohan chuckling to himself. "I see it its running towards the village gate!" said a surprised Gohan.

"Are you sure Gohan does it have brown fur and the piercing?" asked Ino.

"Ya it does I'll grab it." said Gohan jumping down from the roof he was on and got the dog. "Ha got you." said Gohan.

"Great job Gohan meet us at the mission station." said Asuma.

"Roger that sensie." said Gohan.

A few seconds later Gohan came to the station and saw his team waiting for him.

"Great your here." said Asuma.

"Oh there's my dog thank you for finding him." said a man with brown hair and in a suit.

"No problem." said Gohan.

"It was such a drag though make sure you keep a better eye on him." said Shikamaru.

"Uh will do." said the man leaving.

"Hey Gohan." said a voice behind Gohan.

"Oh Naruto I see that you finished a mission too." said Gohan turning around.

"Ya we had to find this damn cat." said Naruto pointing to a cat Sakura was holding.

"Oh who's the other guys?" asked Gohan.

"Oh that's Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto pointing to a man with white hair who had a mask covering his face and part of his headband covering his left eye. He noticed Gohan and smiled through his eye. "And over there is Saskue." said Naruto madly.

"Hmph." said Saskue.

"Not one for talking is he." said Gohan.

"No." said Naruto annoyed. "And this is Sakura." he said pointing to her.

"Oh ya I know her I ran into her in the library yesterday." said Gohan.

"Oh." said Naruto surprised.

"Come along Gohan were done here lets go get barbacue." said Asuma walking past him.

"Oh ya I'm coming." said Gohan walking towards the exit.

"See ya later Naruto." said Gohan walking out of the room.

"Ok see you later." said Naruto

 **A/N Ok I finally got this out. Sorry I took so long I had writers block and the beging of this chapter was as far as I got for a while before I came up with the rest. So I hope the next chapter won't take as long as this one so for now a lot of chapters will be coming out back to back to make up for my absence. So please review my story it helps to know that people are reading and if a lot of reviews come then chapters will come super fast so please review. Anyways see you guys next chapter.**


	8. Hanging out with Asuma

**A/N Ok guys here is a new chapter. So now we can finally start the Land of Waves arc so here we go.**

Gohan got home after a nice meal at the barbecue restaurant when he saw Naruto packing a backpack.

"Hey Naruto whats with the backpack?" asked Gohan.

"Oh the backpack is for a mission I'm going on with my team." said Naruto. "Were going to be body guarding an old geezer."

"Oh that's cool." said Gohan. "And judging by the amount of stuff you have packed your going somewhere far."

"Ya where going to someplace called the Land of Waves." said Naruto.

"Oh ok well I guess I'll see you when you get back." said Gohan.

"Ya see you later Gohan." said Naruto running out the door.

* * *

 **1 week and 2 days later**

"Now try it again Shikamaru." said Asuma to Shikamaru.

"Man Shogie is such a drag why do Gohan and I have to play it." said Shikamaru.

"Because I want to see how you would move troops under your command, its perfect practice for when you become Jonin." said Asuma.

"Come Shikamaru it's not that bad." said Gohan moving a piece on the bored.

"Ya come on lighten up." said Asuma.

"Man." said Shikamaru lazily as he moved his piece.

"And checkmate." said Gohan.

"Man I almost had you." said Shikamaru.

"Amazing I've never seen such a close match in Shogie before they both had 1 piece left." thought Asuma amazed. "Alright good job you two come back here tomorrow." said Asuma. "I have something planned for you guys."

"Ok see you tomorrow sensei." said Gohan running towards his and Naruto's apartment. "I wonder if Naruto is back yet." wondered Gohan.

He made was walking towards the apartment before seeing Ino run up to him.

"Hey Gohan." said Ino running towards him.

"Oh hey Ino." said Gohan.

"Hey Gohan where were you?" asked Ino.

"Oh I was with Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei he was teaching me how to play Shogie." said Gohan.

"Oh that's cool." said Ino.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Gohan.

"Oh I was wondering if-" started Ino.

"Hey Gohan!" shouted Naruto running towards Gohan.

"Oh hey Naruto." said Gohan. "You got back from your mission I see."

"Ya." said Naruto. "Hey I'll see you later I'm going to drop off my stuff at home see ya." he said running off.

"Oh Ino what where you going to say." said Gohan turning around.

"Oh uh nothing important I'll see you later." said Ino running off.

"Huh wonder what that was about." thought Gohan.

* * *

 **The next day**

"So Asuma-sensei why did you want Shikamaru and I to come back here?" asked Gohan.

"Well I want to give you two an IQ test." said Asuma.

"An IQ test what a drag." said Shikamaru.

"Whats that?" asked Gohan.

"Its a test to determine someones intelligence." said Asuma.

"Oh." said Gohan.

"Alright here you guys go you have as long as you need to take to finish it." said Asuma handing them pieces.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

"Amazing they both finished at the same time." thought Asuma.

"So what did we get?" asked Gohan.

"Well it seems that you both scored a 200." said Asuma. "Unbelievable." he thought. "Well your dismissed see you guys later." he said.

They both left with Gohan waving bye as he left.


	9. Unkown Visitors

**A/N so I just rewatched the beging of the chunin exam arc amd relized there was some time between Naruto finishing the land of waves and meeting Konkoro so I just edited last chapter to end with Gohan waving by to Asuma. So lets begin the exam arc.**

Gohan awoke to the sound of Naruto shaking a jug of milk.

"Hey Naruto you do realize that that milk is expired right." said Gohan yawning as he got up from the floor.

"Oh hey Gohan sorry I didn't mean to wake you." said Naruto.

"No it's ok." said Gohan.

They both ate breakfast with Naruto telling Gohan about his time in the Land of Waves.

"What Saskue was injured that badly." said Gohan surprised.

"Ya but he's ok now." said Naruto. "Well anyways I gotta meet my team for a mission." he said getting on his usual attire and running out the door. "See you later Gohan!" he shouted as he lept off the balcony of the apartment.

A few hours later Gohan was wondering around town when he saw Sakura about to punch a young boy wearing goggles with Naruto and too other kids near him.

"Hey Sakur-." Gohan started appearing in front Sakura before getting punched in the face. "Hey what was that for." Gohan said unfazed.

"Ahh what did I just punch a bag of bricks!" said Sakura angrily. "Oh sorry Gohan I didn't see you." Sakura apologized.

"It's ok but why where you going to punch this kid?" asked Gohan.

"Well because he called me ugly!" said Sakura angrily. "Anyways I'll see you later." said Sakura walking away.

"Hey what are you guys name?" asked Gohan turning around.

"My names Konohameru and the one will glasses and the booger is Udon and the girl is Moegi." said Konohameru. "Anyways boss I dought your girlfriend is human I mean look at her forehead." he said turning around to Naruto.

"So this is the Konohameru Naruto was talking about." thought Gohan.

"What did you say." said Sakura turning around with an evil smile on her face hearing the comment a few inches away.

"Run!" shouted Konohameru running away with Naruto, Moegi, Udon, and Gohan.

While they were running away Konohameru crashed into a boy wearing a black one suit with something wrapped behind his back and a forehead protecter with an hourglass shape on it.

"Need something." said the boy turning toward Konohameru and picking him up by his blue scarf. "So does this hurt punk?" asked the boy sarcasticly tightning his grip on Konohameru.

"Let him go Kankero or you'll pay for it later." said a girl with blonder hair wearing a light purple dress **(I dont know what to call it)** with her blonde hair tied up in fours with the same kind of forehead protecter on her neck.

"Hey I'm sorry this is my fault." said Sakura apologizing.

"Hey let go of my friend." said Gohan getting serious.

"Ya let him go!" said Naruto.

"Well we got a few minutes before he gets here how about we mess with these punks huh." said Kankero.

"Let go of me you jerk." said Konohameru kicking him.

"Your fiesty but not for long." said Kankero putting a tighter grip on Konohameru.

"Argh put him down!" shouted Naruto running towards Kankero.

Suddenly while running Naruto tripped backwards.

"What the, What was that." said Naruto sitting up.

"Your a leaf Genin too looks like your village is full of wimps."

"Konohameru!" shouted Moegi.

"Konohameru!" shouted Udon.

"Hey, cut it out, it hurts." said Konohameru struggling.

"Alright thats it." said Gohan tighting his fist.

"Drop him now or I'll take you apart you, got that fool." said Naruto before getting strangled by Sakura.

"Your the fool, making threats isn't gonna help Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"Your annoying, all of you." said Kankero. "I don't like runts or any other srawny weaklings, so when a wimp like that." said Kankero looking at Naruto. "Starts shooting off his mouth I just wanna break him in half." he said causing Gohan to get angry with Naruto and Sakura getting shocked and Moegi and Udon having tears in there eyes.

"Ugh fine, I'm not involved in any of this ok." said the girl.

"First, I'll take care of this little squirt then I'll waste the other one." said Kankero pulling back his fist.

"Yahh." shouted both Gohan and Naruto charging at Kankero before him getting a rock thrown at him causing to drop Konohameru.

"Uh rgh ahh." grunted Kankero going to look at a tree branch where Saskue was throwing up and down a rock in his hand casually.

"Your a long way from home and way out of your league." said Saskue.

"SASKUE!" shouted Sakura excitedly.

"Naruto." said Konohameru running towards Naruto.

"Oh great another wimp to tick me off." said Kankero.

"Get lost." Saskue said crushing a rock he had been throwing up and down.

"Ohh so cool." said Moegi and Sakura at the same time with hearts in their eyes.

"How come your not cool like that huh." Konohameru complained pointing at Naruto.

"Ah what do you mean me and Gohan could've taken that guy out in 2 seconds flat right Gohan." said Naruto kneeling down to Konohameru's hieght.

"Absolutly." said Gohan smiling at Konohameru.

"Hmph." said Konohameru looking away.

"Hey punk get down here." said Kankero to Saskue. "Your the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most, all aditude and nothing to back it up." he said taking off the thing on his back.

"What, are you going to use the crow for this." said the blonde girl shocked.

"Kankero back off." said a voice standing upside down behind the tree Saskue was on.

"Huh." said everyone but Gohan who looked up at the voice which belonged to a short boy with red hair, the kangi on his forehead which read love, and a big gored on his back.

"Your an imberassment to our villange." said the boy.

"Hey Gaara." said Kankero kinda scared.

 **A/N ok here is to make up for the half long chapter last chapter so see you guys next time**


	10. The Prologue to the Chunin Exams

**A/N Ok so I got a review today about DBZ attacks and let me assure you guys that you will see them alot after the chunin exams. So with that annoncement out of the way lets get on with this chapter.**

"I-I know but they challanged us." said Kankero stuttering. "They started the whole thing." "So heres what happened-." he said before getting cut off.

"Shut up." said Gaara coldly but softly. "Or I'll kill you." he said narrowing his eyes.

"Uh right I was totally out of line and I'm- I'm sorry Gaara I was totally out of line." said Kankero babiling.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." said Gaara turning to face Naruto's group.

Gaara then turned to sand before reappering in front off Kankero and the blonde girl.

"Let's go we didn't come here to play games." said Gaara starting to walk away.

"Uh sure I get it." said Kankero starting to follow Gaara.

"Hold on!" said Sakura walking a few steps ahead. "Hey!"

"What?" asked the blonde girl.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the village hidden in the sand." said Sakura. "Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies but no shinobi can enter another's village without permision."So state your purpose and it better be good."

"Really." said the blonde girl. "Have you guys all been living under a rock or what?" she asked sassily. "You have no idea whats going on do you,we have permission." she said pulling out a passport "Of course your correct we are Hidden Sand Genin, our home is the land of the wind, and were here for the chunin exam, get the picture."

"The chunin exams, whats that?" asked Naruto. "Well I've never heared of any chunin exam believe it."

"I believe it alright, that your totally clueless." said the blonde girl.

"There the exams a genin takes to become a chunin." said Gohan.

"Oh why didn't you say that I am so there." said Naruto

"Hmph." said Gaara continuing to walk away.

"Hey." said Saskue jumping down from the tree. "You, Identify yourself."

"Hmm you mean me?" asked the blonde girl turning around blushing.

"No him the guy with the gourd on his back." said Saskue.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert and I'm curious about you too." said the red hed turning around. "Who are you?"

"I am Saskue Uchiha." said Saskue.

There was a little silence before being broken by Naruto.

"Hi there I bet your dieing to know my name right." said Naruto.

"I couldn't care less." said Gaara turning around and jumping off.

"Hey Gohanand Konohameru do I seem uncool to you guys?" asked Naruto.

"Well compared to Saskue, ya your pretty lame." said Konohameru.

"No way Naruto your totally cool in my book." said Gohan grinning putting a thumb to his chest.

"Argh your not gonna show me up Saskue." said Naruto. "But thanks Gohan."

"Hmph back off loser." said Saskue.

"Well anyways Gohan me and my team have too meet our sensei so I'll see later kay." said Naruto running off with Sakura and Saskue right behind him.

"Well I gotta go too." said Gohan to Konohameru and his squad. "It was nice meeting you guys." he said walking off.

He was walking down the street when he heared Choji call him.

"Hey Gohan!" shouted Choji.

Gohan turned around to see Choji walking up to him.

"Oh Hey Choji whats going on?" asked Gohan.

"I want a rematch in our food eating contest and this time I'll win." said Choji.

"Oh all right your on." said Gohan.

"Alright to barbacue!" shouted Choji running towards the resturant with Gohan on his tail.

On there way in they saw Shikamaru,Ino, and Asuma at a both.

"I'd knew they show up." said Asuma signaling both Gohan and Choji to the both.

"Oh whats up Asuma-sensei?" asked Choji as he and Gohan both sat at the booth.

"Well now that were all here I wanted to give you three Shikamaru,Ino, and Choji these." said Asuma handing out a slip of paper to the three. "These slips of paper are your entry into the chunin exam."

"Whats the chunin exams?" asked Ino.

"Well its the exams Genin take to become Chunin." said Asuma. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to take part this time Gohan the rules are only 3 man squads." he said looking at Gohan. "So if one of you three become chunin then Gohan gets to take part next time." he said turning to the trio.

"Its fine sensei I don't mind." said Gohan.

"Oh by the way you three the exams are in five days and to help you guys, meet at training ground three." said Asuma before leaving.

After Asuma left Shikamaru and Ino did as well which left time for Choji and Gohan to have there food eating contest which ended in Gohan's victory. After that Gohan and Choji went there seperate ways with Gohan heading home.

 **A/N Im sorry its not a thousand words like usual but next chapter will finally have a sequence in which a certain reviewer has asked for since I think chapter 3 or 4 so please review and see you guys next time.**


	11. Traing for the Chunin Exams

**Hello Everyone I'm Back with another chapter. Also I'm thinking of doing a fairy tale x Naruto fic tell me what you think. So Now let's begin.**

On the first day of training Asuma had Skikamaru, Choji, and Ino spar out in a field while Gohan and Asuma watched.

"Hey Gohan go in and train with them so you can be ready for the next exams." said Asuma.

"Ah uh ok i'll join in right now." said Gohan going towards his 3 teamates.

As soon as Gohan joined he started dodgeing kicks and punches from both Shikamaru and Ino while Choji was nervously standing a few inches from the group.

"ARGH JUMP IN CHOJI OR ITS LIKE IM ONLY FIGHTING SHIKAMARU AND GOHAN! " shouted Ino.

"Ya but if I do that I'm just gonna hurt you Ino, Im stronger then you guys think,sorry but I dont want to end up hurting any of you." said Choji

"You really think you can fight better then us, then go ahead just try and hurt us." said Ino "Bring it on!" she said rushing towards Choji. "Com on tough guy if you think your so strong then prove it me!" she said hitting and kicking Choji with him on his knees covering his head.

"Ey stop that your hurting me!" shouted Choji.

"Ugh dammit such a drag." said Shikamaru

"Hey Ino I don't think thats gonna solve anything." said Gohan.

"Choji." said Asuma walking towards them. "Are you being gentle just because these 3 are your friends?" he asked.

"Asuma-sensei he just..." started Shikamaru.

"If thats the case then your completely in the wrong here, sparring with a tough partner will help to make them stronger, so youd actually be doing them a favor by fighting hard, dont you understand that, all right then I'll show you,come on, you and I are gonna spar right now and if your able to strike me once then all of you are safe. " said Asuma.

"What do you mean safe?" asked Gohan.

"I mean Choji has one hour to strike a blow on me but if he dosen't then all of you including Choji will be sent back to the acadamy." said Asuma.

"Seriously but the exams are so close thats not fair." said Ino.

"Think of me as your enemy and attack for your sake as well as theres." said Asuma to Choji. "Transform your kindness into strength."

After that Gohan, Ino, and Shikamaru went to stand back and watch. Asuma started to slowly attack Choji as Choji put his hands by his head and started to dodge.

"What is it Choji do you want the four of you to be sent back to the acadamy?" asked Asuama.

"Do you really think he can do this." asked Ino.

"Come on fight me, stop acting like such a coward." said Asuma as he started to punch at Choji's arms.

"Thats not the way, it'll just backfire." said Shikamaru.

"Huh?" asked Ino.

"The thing isn't about Choji being scared about fighting, its more the last thing he wants is to hurt Asuma-sensei, the way he's hurting now. said Shikamaru. "He's kind, down right to his very core."

"But as things stand now." said Ino.

"Ya it seems we have no choice, hey Choji!" shouted Shikamaru. "Enough already fight fatso!"

Asuma and Choji stopped as Choji turned towards Shikamaru.

"Err Shikamaru did you just call me fatso!?" asked Choji.

"Ugh uh ya thats right I did call you fatso because Asuma-sensei does." said Shikamaru.

"Is that true sensie?" asked Choji angrily as he turned towards Asuma.

"Uh ugh thats right." said Asuma unsure.

"Sure is and he also said a fatso like you will ever be able to land a punch against him in a million years!" shouted Ino.

"Ugh your going over bored there Ino." said Shikamaru.

Hearing that Choji started shaking with anger.

"Grr even if your my sensei, anyone who calls me that, IS GONNA GET IT, err ahhh" shouted Choji as he threw a punch at Asuma's stomache before stopping. "Im sorry sensei but I cant do it." he said with tears in his eyes. "I cant bring myself to hit you." he said sniffleing and then startinng to cry into his arm."Please sensei, only send me back to the acadamy and give Gohan my spot in the Chunin Exams ok?" asked Choji crying and sniffleing. "Please dont punish Shikamaru, Gohan and Ino."

"I understand Choji, we'll chalk this up as my loss." said Asuma as Choji stopped crying and lifted his head from his arm. "No matter how angry you may become your still able to surpress that feeling and put yourself into your opponent's shoes." "You have true kindness with in you Choji, I want you to keep nurtureing that kindness, because someday, it'll become your greatest strength." "But you know when your sparring with someone uhh." he started.

"Ya I know sensei, I don't wanna beat people up like you or Shikamaru or Ino or even maybe Gohan, ya know my friends from the village, but if Im ever up against anybody who wants to hurt my friends, then Im gonna fight them with everything I've got." said Choji. "Even if those friends like Shikamaru and Ino who really know better then to push me, keep calling me unpleasent names like fatso hmm." said Choji walking towards Ino and Shikamaru.

"You know Shikamaru and Ino he does have a point." said Asuma. "Choji's not really fat he's just, pleasently plump." he said smiling.

After that the four Genin continued to spar and then left for home with Choji and Gohan walking home.

"Hey Choji." said Gohan.

"Ya Gohan." said Choji.

"I dont like hurting anyone either." said Gohan.

"Really?" asked Choji.

"Ya really, where the same in that regard huh." said Gohan.

"Ya I guess so, well I guess I'll see you later." said Choji as he turned towards his house and Gohan went to his.

 **Sorry for the really late update I've been watching Shippuden(I haven't finished Shippuden Im on the war arc) so when I saw the team ten fight with Choji having flashbacks of Asuma I decided to put that in this chapter. Also the reason for the late update is because of My Hero Academia. I've really gotton into it and binge watched a few days ago (I saw the new episode today it was so good.) anyways that got me thinking of a Naruto X My Hero Academia crossover so I'll post the first chapter of the story on either the 27th or 31st depending when I finish so if your intrested in it then check back on those days. Anyways please review it helps to know people read my story so see you guys later.**


	12. Hunting, Fishing, and Training

**A/N Sorry for not posting last month but expect at least 1 chapter a month. Also about the My Hero Academia crossover with Naruto that is on hold untill this story is done. Another thing I got a review a while back about information accesible to the public in the Library and what I meant was that it was the basics of those things and their history of uses not how to do them. And another thing is that I realised 2 monthes have passed since the last update so now Im going to give you guys 3 chapters this month and I will go back to answering questions like in chapter 2. So please keep reviewing with questions or support and thanks for them. Now on with the story.**

A few days passed and it was the day of the Chunin Exams and Gohan and the others met in front of the academy.

"Good luck to you guys I'll be cheering you on all the way." said Gohan.

"Ya we'll do our best for sure." said Ino.

"Ok Gohan I'll do my best." said Choji.

"Of course we'll do our best our goal is to become chunin after all.." said Shikamaru.

"Hehe." said Gohan.

"Well off you go." said Asuma.

The team then set off towards the front doors of the acadamy and went in.

"So Gohan what are you going to do while you wait for the exams to end?" asked Asuma.

"I was wondering about that how long do the exams last?" asked Gohan. "When I read up on them they said it used to take a few days and I was wondering if that was still true.

"Hm oh yeah they usually take about five days." said Asuma.

"Hm thanks Asuma-sensei that gives me a few ideas on what to do." said Gohan.

"Well what are you thinking of doing?" asked Asuma.

"Um maybe training or fishing or maybe even hunting." said Gohan.

"Wait you know how to hunt?" asked Asuma.

"Oh yea!" said Gohan. "My-" he stopped looking down. "My dad taught me." said Gohan sadly.

"Oh Im sorry I didnt know it was a sore subject for you." said Asuma. "What happened?" asked Asuma.

"My dad was fighting this real strong shinobi but he died right in front of me taking the ninja with him." said Gohan.

"Wow this kid has been through a real tragedy." thought Asuma. "Im sure he was a good man." he said.

"Ya he was." said Gohan

"Well to take your mind of him lets go hunt, I could use some good ol fresh meat." said Asuma. "And you can show me your technique."

"Um sure." said Gohan in a happier tone.

A few minutes later Gohan and Asuma came to a clearing in the woods.

"This should be a good spot." said Asuma

"All right." said Gohan.

They both went behind some bushes waiting for an animal to come by.

"By the way Gohan what did your father teach you." asked Asuma.

"Oh no I forgot no one knows about my strength I'll have to wing it." thought Gohan. "Well he taught me many ways to hunt but one way was to throw a well aimed kunai at its head when it passes by." he explained.

"Hm a simple technique." thought Asuma.

A few moments passed and then a Zebra trotted by where Gohan and Asuma where.

"Well lets see if this works." thought Asuma. "Here I'll do it since I basiclly invited myself." he said.

Asuma threw a kunai and struck it in the head causing it to fall over.

"Well lets eat here its to big to haul back to the grill at my house." said Asuma smiling

"Hehe." said Gohan.

"Ill get some wood then." said Gohan.

Gohan came back a few minutes later with some wood and made a fire.

"Mmmh." said Asuma a few hours later walking with Gohan walking to Naruto's Apartment. "That was good, been a while since I hunted."

"Ya it was delicious." said Gohan.

They arrived and Gohan waved bye to Asuma as he entered the apartment.

* * *

The next day Gohan went to a river and hoped in the water looking for fish. He found a lot of small fish and medium sized fish but to Gohan's disappointment there where no big fish like back home.

The Day after that Gohan trained deep in the forrest practicing his movements and meditating.

"Hm don't slack on your training Gohan." said a voice.

"Huh." said Gohan opening his eyes but not seeing anybody. "Hm must have been lost in my meditation.

Gohan then went back to meditating. After that Gohan decided to go back to his and Naruto's Apartment.

 **A/N Sorry for this chapter not being 1000 words I just couldn't find a way to extend it.**


	13. After the Second Exam

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter so lets begin.**

Two days passed and Gohan arrived at the barbecue restaurant where his team was waiting for him.

"Hey guys great to see you again." said Gohan sitting down.

"Ya same here." said Shikamaru.

"What where you doing while we were gone?" asked Ino.

"Oh I was trainig and fishing." said Gohan.

"Oh did you catch anything big?" asked Choji.

"Nothing like the things I used to catch back home." said Gohan.

"So my suspicion was right." thought Ino.

"Really how big where the ones you used to catch at home." asked Choji.

"Really big like as long as a bear." said Gohan showing them with his hands.

"No way!" said Choji in disbelief.

"He's probably pulling your leg Choji there's no way a fish is that big." said Shikamaru.

"No really they where." said Gohan.

"Where?" questioned Shikamaru. "You know come to think of it, where is your home, I never saw you in the leaf village before you enrolled in class.

Gohan gulped and started sweating he forgot him and Shikamaru where both highly intelligent and both picked up stuff fast.

"Uh well I I uh." stuttered Gohan.

"Let it be for now." said Asuma "I'm sure Gohan will tell us later."

"Whew." thought Gohan. "Anyways how was the exam?" he asked.

"Dont even ask." said Ino tiredly.

"Well its taken in three phases, every year is different, this year there was a written test in the begginig, a scroll hunt in the second, and the third round is next month to those who passed a preliminary round after the scroll hunt." explained Asuma.

"So did the preliminary's happen yet?" asked Gohan.

"Ya they happened right as soon the second round ended. said Asuma.

"So who passed the preliminary's?" asked Gohan.

"Well from our team it was only Shikamaru, from Kakashi's team it was Naruto and Saskue, from Gia's team it was Neji, from the Hidden sand it was Gaara, Temari, and Kankero, from Kurenai's team it was Shino, and from the hidden sound it was Dosu." said Asuma.

"Um Sensei I dont know half the people you mentioned." said Gohan chuckling.

"Oh uh right so who don't you know?" asked Asuma.

Asuma then explained to Gohan the different people who participated in the exam. After that Gohan waved by to everyone else and headed home. When he got home Naruto was already asleep and so Gohan decided to do so as well. The next day Gohan and Naruto went to the hospital with Naruto telling Gohan about the chunin exams and what happened.

"Are you serious!" asked Gohan shocked.

"Ya that guy did something to Saskue." said Naruto.

"Hmm what was that guys motive?" thought Gohan.

"Anyways where here." said Naruto as they arrived at the Hospital.

They went inside and asked to see Saskue but they weren't allowing visters. But then Kakashi walked by and Naruto asked about Saskue.

"Oh heys fine." said Kakashi.

"So can you train me?" asked Naruto.

"No sorry I'm bussy right now." said Kakashi.

"What, your going to train with Saskue aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"But dont worry I've prepared a special trainer for you." said Kakashi.

Just then a ninja with black glasses came into the hospital.

"What you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm guessing you to met before?" asked Kakashi.

"Ya!" said Naruto angrily. "He's even weaker then me."

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"He was out cold when I used my Harem Jutsu-." said Naruto as a hand covered his mouth.

"What?" asked a dumbfounded Kakashi.

"Uh well it's a little inside joke we had hehe." said the guy with glasses. "Keep quiet about this and I'll take you out to eat anywhere you want." he whispered to Naruto.

"Well have fun." said Kakashi walking back to Saskue's room.

"Well I'm still not going to have you train me Ebisu." said Naruto.

"How about this if you can run from me then I won't train you." said Ebisu.

"Deal!" Naruto shouted running off." "See you later sucker!" "Come on Gohan." he said grabbing Gohan's arm and dragging him along.

"Sorry Naruto I gotta meet with my Sensei so I'll see you later good luck." said Gohan running towards the Barbecue restaurant.

* * *

Gohan arrived at the Barbecue restaurant and sat across from Asuma.

"Glad you made it Gohan." said Asuma.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Gohan.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play Shogi.?" asked Asuma.

"Oh sure it'll be fun." said Gohan.

They played for a bit before Gohan ended up winning.

"Well see you later Asuma-sensei." said Gohan getting up.

"Don't forget tomorrow where going to help Shikamaru with his training." said Asuma.

"Right." said Gohan nodding and then leaving.

 **Sorry for this chapter not being a thousand words but I think this is a great place to end it. Well see ya.**


	14. Gohan Learns Tree Climbing

**Ok guys sorry for being a chapter short last month but for sure two chapters this month.**

Gohan and his team met at the training field to help Shikamaru train.

"Ok guys listen up this training is not just for Shikamaru but also for you guys too." said Asuma.

"What a drag, training in the morning." said Shikamaru yawning.

"Oh jeez Shikamaru everythings a drag to you." said Ino angrily.

"Oh Ino I didn't realize you cut your ponytail." said Gohan.

"Oh this, I cut off in my fight with Sakura." said Ino.

"Oh to use your Mind Transfer Jutsu." said Gohan.

"Ya how did you know?" asked Ino.

"Oh Naruto told me what happened in the Chunin Exams." said Gohan.

"Ahem." said Asuma.

"Now lets begin by climbing trees." said Asuma. "Without your hands."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Choji.

"Easy like this." said Asuma. "First you channel your chakra to the bottom of your feet." "Then walk up the tree." he said walking up the tree.

"Wow amazing." said Ino.

"Now you four try." said Asuma.

"Hold up." said Shikamaru raising his hand. "I get its my training and all but why are the other three here."

"Well to prepare the other three for the next chunin exams as well as to get you prepared for the third exam." explained Asuma. "Now enough talking start the training."

"Hmm so its like how I use my energy to fly but instead of pushing off the ground im putting pressure on an object to walk on it." thought Gohan. "Ok lets do it."said Gohan.

Gohan channeled his energy to the bottom of his feet and started to walk up the tree. But then he was repelled of it.

"Wow Gohan you were doing it so good." said Choji.

"Hehe." said Gohan. "It seems balance is the key to this." thought Gohan. "I put a little to much pressure I guess and it forced me off."

"Ok let me try."said Ino.

She then channeled her chakra and then put her foot on the tree but fell off.

"OW." said Ino irritated. "What happened Asuma-sensie I was doing it right grr.!" she shouted.

"Oh woops forgot to mention you need balance of your chakra to do this right." said Asuma.

"I was right." thought Gohan.

"Whats the purpose of this training?" asked Shikamaru.

"You see in battle not everything will go smoothly and stuff is always changing so this excersise will help you maintain your chakra so you don't waist any." said Asuma. "And also to build up your chakra so that your stronger."

The group continued this training for a week.

"I'm pleased to announce that everyone has done well and mastered tree climbing." said Asuma. "From here on out I'm sure you'll be able to face any foe that comes your way."

"Awesome we did it!" exclaimed Choji jumping up and down. "We did it Shikamaru."

"It was a drag but thanks for the training I guess.

"Heh now I'm sure I can beat Sakura the next time around." thought Ino.

"Wow who knew getting even more control of your energy was this powerful." thought Gohan.

Then the group practiced breaking genjutsu with Kurnie's group for a week.

"Alright there's one week left until the exams start so use that time to rest you four." said Asuma. "Especially you Shikamaru.

"Ya ya." said Shikamaru.

After the day was done Gohan went into the forrest to relax when he saw Naruto and an Old Man with him.

"Hey Naruto." said Gohan.

"Hm whose this kid?" thought the man. "He has insane chakra though."

"Good morning sir." said Gohan bowing.

"Hm, oh ya morning." said the man turning his head towards him.

"That face, where have I seen that face!" thought Gohan. "Oh."

"Your one of the Legendary Three Sanin Master Jiriya!" Gohan exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I just realized who you where." he said bowing again.

"Woah not so loud kid." said Jiriya panicking a little covering Gohan's mouth.

"Sorry Sir." said Gohan bowing.

"No need for familiarities either just call me Jariya.

"Hey hey pervy sage over here." said Naruto agitated.

"Oh right." said Jiriya turning towards Naruto.

Just then Jiriya got an idea.

"Hey your names Gohan right?" asked Jiriya.

"Yes." said Gohan.

"Ok well I'm training Naruto here how to use the Summoning Jutsu and he's having a little bit of trouble." said Jiriya."But I think all he needs is a little bit of motivation."

"Hey I do have motivation, I'm trying to learn this stinkin jutsu for the final round of the chunk exams." said Naruto angrily.

"As I said he needs more motivation so I was thinking if you can master this justu it might give him the push he needs." said Jiriya.

"Cool a new Jutsu!" said Gohan.

"But you can't learn it from me." said Jiriya. "I already got my hands full with this kid." he said pointing behind him. "You know Kakashi right Naruto's sensei?"

"Ya I met him once." said Gohan.

"Great now go find him and learn his Summoning Jutsu then come back here and show Naruto." said Jiriya.

"Ok you can count on me." said Gohan.

After his meeting with Jiriya, Gohan sensed for Kakashi and found him out in a rocky area with Saskue.

"Hm so Kakashi-sensei is training with Saskue." said Gohan.

"Gohan then ran towards the Kakashi's energy.

 **Sorry for posting late I've been busy with** **school . So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ill hopefully get another chapter out by October 31 so be on the lookout for that. See ya guys later and don't forget to leave a review**


	15. Gohan learns the summoning Jutsu

**Hey** **everyone sorry for not posting on Halloween but now its time for a new chapter.**

Gohan ran towards where he sensed Kakashi's and Sasukue's energy and it led him to a rocky landscape.

"So this is where they are." thought Gohan looking towards a cliff. "Well since I dont want to freak them out about me flying I'll just walk up."

Gohan walked up the cliff and came to a stop as soon as he got to the top.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. said Gohan.

"Oh Gohan I didnt know you were coming." said Kakashi smiling through his eye.

"Ya I met with Master Jiriya who was training with Naruto and he told me to learn the summoning jutsu from you." said Gohan.

"Hm all right." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi you done talking yet" said Saskue as he walked up to him.

"Ya ya just give me five more minutes." said Kakashi waving at him.

"Hmph." said Saskue as he walked off.

"Now I'm only gonna show you once." said Kakashi pulling out a scroll. "Now to begin, you need to write your name in blood here." he said pointing his finger to an empty spot on the scroll.

Gohan bit his finger and wrote his name on the scroll.

"Now do as I show you." said Kakashi as he did the Summoning Justsu.

When the smoke cleared a small brown pug with a cape with a weird looking face on it appeared.

"You called Kakashi." said the pug as he turned to him.

"Nothing, just wanted to show this kid how to do the jutsu." said Kakashi pointing at Gohan.

"Well then, if thats it then I'll be on my." said the dog disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That was Pakkun, he's one of my summons or ninja dogs." said Kakashi. "Now remember, the strength and how much you use of your chakra the amount of dogs you'll summon. "Now I need to train with Saskue see ya." he said walking away.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei ." said Gohan to Kakashi bowing.

"Don't mention it." he said waving off.

"Ok now lets try it." thought Gohan.

He channled a little bit of Chakra and did the requirements.

"Now I don't want to summon an army or something so lets see how about this much." he thought. "Summoning Jutsu!" he said as he brought his hand down to the ground.

A puff of smoke appeared and out came two huskies. One had brown fur with a bit of gold and a smile on his face and the other had grey and black fur with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Woah where are we?" the brown asked.

"I don't know why are you asking me." responded the grey one annoyed.

"Hi guys I'm Gohan." Ghana said as the dogs turned towards him.

''Oh hi there I'm Kaden." said the Brown Huskie. "And the one over there is Keaton." he said looking at the grey one.

"Hmph" said Keaton. "Listen kid just because you summoned us doesn't make us buddy buddy ok, you gotta earn our respect."

"Take it easy man, come on he's just a kid, besides I'm sure he's nice so I'm gonna trust him, plus if you help someone then they owe you a favor." said Kadon.

"What does the last part have to do with anything anyways!" said Keaton angrily.

"Heh heh sorry I guess it's just I really like helping people." said Kaden.

"I like helping people to." said Gohan with a smile.

"But out where not talking to you." said Keaton annoyed.

"See I new he was nice." said Kaden. "Plus I'm sure you can ask him to give you some treasure if he summons you." he whispered to Keaton.

This perked Keaton's ears up.

"Fine you can summon us on one condition, you must give me at least five treasures, I'm talking the most broken dishes and the best dusty bottle caps you can find." said Keaton proudly.

"And as for me, you must summon me to help people." said Kaden.

"Deal." said Gohan happily.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." said Kaden putting his paw out in front of him.

"uh wh- who said I wanted to be friends or anything," said Keaton blushing and wagging his tail as he also put out his paw on top of Kaden's.

"Ya to new friends." said Gohan putting his hand out on top of thiers.

After they finished their conversation the two Ninken disappear in a puff of smoke after saying the goodbyes. Gohan then flies towards where Jiriya and Naruto were landing behind a tree.

"Master Jiriya I'm back." said Gohan running up to him.

"Oh Gohan good you caught me and Naruto at a right time." said Jiriya.

"Oh good let me show you my summoning jutsu." said Gohan.

"Not now just follow me." said Jiriya. "Come on Naruto." he said as he went deeper into the Forrest.

They came to a cliff with rocks sticking out.

"Naruto your hopeless, your never gonna learn the summoning jutsu at this rate unless you can get the nine tails chakra to activate." said Jiriya.

"I'm trying jeez Pervy Sage." said Naruto annoyed turning toward the cliff.

"Fourth forgive me." thought Jiriya sighing.

Then Jiriya pushed both Naruto and Gohan off the cliff.

 **So sorry about not posting in a month. I wanted to post on Christmas but I couldn't use the computer. So now here is the chapter on New Years Eve. Hope you guys had a good Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and are having a good New Years Eve. See you guys in 2018!**


	16. The Final Exam

**Hey guys Im back. I finally got some free time so here is a new chapter. Hope you like it.**

Gohan was falling and was about to grab Naruto to fly up but realized he couldn't. His energy was leaving him and he couldn't feel his body as he drifted to unconsciousness. He awoke later in a hospital bed. He turned to his left to see Naruto looking at him.

"What happened?" asked Gohan.

"Your finally awake." said Naruto in an excited voice.

"Naruto." said Gohan drowsily. "What happened?" he asked getting up.

"Well Pervy Sage knocked us both off the cliff but I was able to summon a giant toad to stop us from falling and he brought us back up to the cliff." said Naruto.

"Wow you were able to summon a huge toad,thats awesome." said Gohan. "So thats probably why he pushed us off the cliff, so Naruto could summon the strength to summon something." he thought. "By the way where's Master Jiriya?" he asked.

"I don't know I just woke up a little while ago." said Naruto "Oh ya I almost forgot, you had this tag on your back while we where falling." he said handing Gohan a tag that had the word seal on it.

"So that's why I was losing strength." thought Gohan. "My energy was being sapped by that seal."Anyways Gohan I hope you feel better soon so you can watch my fight." said Naruto leaving waving his hand.

"Ya I hope so to." said Gohan.

A little while passed and Ino came into his room carrying a basket of fruit.

"Hey Gohan how you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh Ino, I'm doing fine thanks." he responded.

"Well I brought some fruit for you, you've been out for three days so you must be hungry." she said.

"Thanks a bunch." said Gohan.

He started eating the basket of fruit really fast causing Ino to have a sweat drop.

"So anyways do you feel good enough to go cheer Shikamaru on tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ya Im feeling better already so I'll definitely be their." said Gohan.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Naruto hurry and get up the exams are gonna start soon." said Gohan as he shook Naruto.

"Hm no Ramen guy I'm full." said Naruto in his sleep.

"Hugh." said Gohan breathing out. "Didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice." he thought. "Naruto get up where out of ramen!" shouted Gohan

"WHAAAAT!" shouted Naruto sitting up fast worriedly.

"Woah calm down I just needed to get you up." said Gohan smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh don't scare me like that." said Naruto calming down.

"But you better hurry the exams are starting." said Gohan. "I'll be cheering for you." he said as he closed the door and left.

Gohan arrived at the stadium and sat down next to Ino. He said hello to her and Sakura as Naruto entered through the gate to get in line with the finalists.

A few moments later The Hokage spoke.

"Thank you everyone for coming to The Hidden Leaf Chunin Selection Exams." "We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries."

After the speech the instructor showed the genin a paper which showed the order the genin were going. After that Naruto asked about Sakue but was told that if he didn't show up he would disqualified. Then the instructor explained the rules and then said Naruto and Neji would go first.

Naruto and Neji stayed in the arena while the others went to a balcony above.

"Against him Naruto's got no chance." said Ino.

"Don't say that Ino, I know he'll make it past Neji." said Gohan.

"I hope your right." said Sakura.

* * *

"Looks like you got nothing to say." said Neji smirking.

"I told you before." started Naruto holding his fist straight at Neji. "Your definitly going down." he said smiling.

"Begin!" shouted the instructor.

Naruto and Neji both got into their fighting stances.

* * *

"So what can Neji do?" asked Gohan.

"He can stop or enhance someones chakra points and he also hits using the gentle fist style which targets vital points in the body." said Sakura. "He also almost killed Hinata."

"Why would he go that far to Hinata?" asked Gohan.

"Well Hinata is Neji's younger cousin but she's part of the main family, and Neji's part of the branch family and hates the main family for some reason." said Sakura.

"So he took it out on Hinata huh." thought Gohan.

Gohan looked back towards the fight and saw Naruto summon shadow clones that rushed towards Neji who took them out with ease. After that he began to speak with Naruto.

* * *

"Become Hokage eh?" started Neji smirking. "Its impossible with that, I can figure it out with these eyes, talent is decided at your birth, you could say that everything is decided when a person is born."

"Why the hell do you always automatically decide things like that?" shouted Naruto.

"Look closer at reality." Neji said. "Those that become Hokage are born into that destiny." "You don't become it by trying, It is decided by destiny." "People must live within their own unchangeable flow, only one, the only destiny that every person shares, is death."

"So what!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not good at giving up!"he said creating a bunch of shadowclones.

"I'm not stupid, I already see through your attack pattern." said Neji calmly.

"Bah, I told you to stop automatically deciding things!" shouted Naruto.

* * *

"If he creates that many clones he'll run out of chakra, that idiot." said Sakura worriedly.

"Don't worry Sakura, Naruto has a lot more chakra then you think." said Gohan smiling. "He'll be just fine."

"I hope your right." said Sakura.

 **Wow it feels good to be back. Im really sorry for being extremely late with this chapter. I had stuff to do with a school and I've had summer homework :(. But I finished enough so I would have time to right. Probably expect the new chapter by August to September. October at the latest. Again Im really sorry but know Im still alive and not going anywhere.**


End file.
